Lord Zedd:Origins
by Emperor Plumpatine
Summary: The true story taken from Zordon base archive computer!


EMPERAR PLUMOATNE PRESENTS:

LORD ZEDD: ORIGINS

Book 1

Chapter 1: beginnings of Zee

Krackow, Poland 1939

"Hey Zimmerman, hows that telegram doing?" say kids and laugh "Uggh how many times do I need tell you, I do not no THAT zimmerman!" say Hiem Zimmerman who did not no Counciller of Kaiser Wilhem III in grate world war. Heim Zimmerman ran mystic store with viny lps in jewish ghetto of krackow poland. "it is not good to live in jewish ghetto but at least i do not live in germany anymore, where jews are killed for sport"

chapter 2

SUDDENLY EXPLOSIONS WERE heard and Nazi Germans cross the border. "HAIL HITLER AND RHE NEW RIECH!" say nazi shocktroopers and they attack polisoks troopers. in only 1 day poland fell. AHAHA say nazi general. Soon all will serve german master race! And he laugh more, like ghaleon and kefka and naga and palpatine but combined in evil!

chapter 3 the hot times

Krackow Nazi German empire, 1944

Heim Zimmerman was beaten and bruised by Nazi shocktroopers in concentration camp, who were pure evil. all slaves of nazis were singing look down song from le mizerables but nazis made javert look nice and would not grant parole. Ahahahah sais nazi general, it ids time to get baked! but he was not drug referrnce, he meant killing of jews! and they were hoarded innot oven, and shcreams were heard as it got hotter than the sun. "AHGHGHHHH IT BURNS" said Heim Zimmerman and he was in pain and thought to his childhood where he loved the lwetter Z above all other letters and how could this happen to me ive made my mistakes got nowhere to run but if he got out he would revenge this world for what hapened!

Suddenly oven turn off, and gunshots were heard! it was the USSR soldiers who had come to liberate proleterait from nazi oppression. soviuts open oven door, and take out heim zimmerman and 3 udder survivors to medbay.

chapter 4 Krackow, Soviet Liberation font, 1944

Heimlich zimmerman wake up and say ugggh what happened? "please do not move and strain your body! I am Soviet Captain Ivan Ozonsky. yuo have been liberated from nazi oppression, we can renable u but will take time" "uggghh OH GOD MY HAND" and Heimlich Zimmerman look at hand and it was burned red like muscle! NOOOOOOO I m nor longer human "PLEASE, take easeer! you may look like muscle but at least you are alive." heim zimmerman schreamhisself to bed. In dream world, he see giant silver letter Z, and it speak to him, saying "You have seen the true nature of humans. they are evil and corrupt and will kill jews to satisfy nationalism under guise of patriotism! YOU must be the one to defeat humanity and revenge the holocaust. Ever since you were younf, you always loved me for I and the best letter better than any other letter, Jesus is alpha and omega, -so what-, he's not the Zeta! EMBRACE YOUR DESTINY OF ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Chapter 5 birth of new order "WHAT NO I PROMISED TO REHIBILATE HOLOCAUST SURVIVORS!" SAY soviet captain Ivan Ozonsky. "Comrade Ozonsky, Comrade Stalin doesn't like Jews either" say soviet high command leader, Ivan continuen "But comrade Lenin say-"" "SHUT UP THIS IS STATE SECRET! Kill them or be killed!" "I serve the proletariat, not racism! your mother was a bourgiose!" "HOW DARE YOU, PREARE oI DIE!" say soviet high command, and other high command arrest Ivan Ozonsky. He was sent to secret soviet biochemical lab, and was being tortured with chemicals ""I don;t think I can take much more...MOTHER RUSSIA!

But then, magical blast was heard, and biochemical lab hull was breahced "LET HIM GO FOOLISH HUMANS" "whp are you say soviet biochemical person whp was blast into oblivion with giant electric Z. "Uggghh thank you, ...Heim Zimmerman?" say Ivan Ozonsky, how was mutating from chemcials but saw Heim Zimmerman who now had metal armor ont top of concentration camp burns and magical Z staffg that was also king cobra. "I am no longer Heim Zimmerman, I am now LORD ZEDD. And I will rid this world of corruption and racism that destroy jews even if I kill off all goyim!" Ivan almost disentegrate into purple liquids from biochemicals but pull himself back together "Likewise I am no longer Ivan Ozonsky, but I HAVE BECOME IVAN OOZE!" "Come friend, let us rid the world of corrupt humans!" say Lord Zedd.

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
